Lautaro Hernan Martin Galvarino
Appearance General Appearance Lautaro usually wears his father's old hand-me downs. Most of the time this consists of old, worn out, camo-colored, baggy cargo pants, a tight fitting shirt and a grey hoodie. He always wears a set of dog tags given to him by his father, though not official, they are very near and dear to him and he never leaves home without his MP3 player. Lautaro has a habit of collecting all sorts of belt buckles and is always sporting one, regularly swapping them out. Some of them can be quite large and gaudy. Due to the nature of his quirk, his hair can really be whatever length or style he chooses, but most commonly he keeps his hair in thick, long, dreadlocks that stretch almost to his waist, but usually kept bound up and out of the way. It's also pretty common for him to have his bass guitar with him. Costumed Appearance Lautaro's costume is fairly simple. A black t-shirt and black gym shorts, which are made from a fine mesh fabric that allows Lautaro's hair to pass through. When "on duty" Lautaro activates his quirk and grows hair out all over his entire body, looking like a coat of fur and causing him to look like some sort of Sasquatch. Once Lautaro is done for the day, he simply sheds whatever is left of the hair. Lautaro uses a pair of iron brass knuckles, named War and Peace. The pair are inscribed with a phrase his father used to say to him. Peace reads "Si vis pacem" and War reads "para bellum". * If you want peace, prepare for war. Personality Lautaro has a hard time forming close relationships due to the fact that he has moved around a lot because of his father being stationed in different locations. He tends to be a loner, but isn't necessarily shy or introverted. Lautaro gets in trouble a lot for not following the rules, and instead doing what he thinks is right. He hates bullies and has gotten into more than a few fights while sticking up for the kids that get picked on a lot. He doesn't like people that think they are better than others. He's more of a "shut up and put your money where your mouth is" kind of guy. Lautaro loves music and spends a lot of his free time playing his bass guitar. He listens to music a lot and usually has headphones in. Lautaro is easily irritated or angered, and has a hard time controlling his temper which tends to cause him to get into trouble. Character Background Lautaro was born to a quirkless father, Cpt. John Martin, an ex-member of the elite special forces US Army Delta Force and to a Chilean Mapucha native named Constanza Maria Galvarino Breems, who has the same quirk as Lautaro. The couple met when Cpt. John Martin was stationed in the south of Chile, and there they had their only child, Lautaro, who was named after a great Mapucha cheiften and general. Lautaro's childhood was fairly normal, though during these years his father was on deployment and was rarely with the family. Lautaro and his mother lived with her native people in Torres del Paine, a large nature reserve in Andes Mountains. Constanza made a living as an expert weaver, using her quirk to assist in this, allowing her to work much more quickly and more meticulously. At a young age his quirk had awoken, and Lautaro learned to harness it's power with the guidance of his mother. When Lautaro was 7yo his father had retired from Delta Force and began a career as an instructor at West Point military academy in New York. The family relocated and lived a quiet life for three years, until John Martin was promoted and was put back on active duty. Now being stationed in Iraq, the family had once again relocated. The constant moving was tough on the young boy, causing him to have a lot of anger towards his father, despite the respect he had for the man. As a result he had a tough time meeting new people and was really only close with his mother. In Iraq his father had Lautaro enrolled in a military prep school with many of the other kids on base. It was a difficult educational system focused on preparing the youth for a military career later on in life. Not only was there a general educational curriculum in place, but the kids also began a very rudimentary form of basic training. This involved military tactics and knowledge, various forms of fighting, including hand to hand, weapons skills, and survival techniques. Lautaro had a difficult time adjusting, though he performed well in school, he often butted-heads with the other kids. He was getting into several fights, and more trouble with the teachers for disobeying, becoming more and more rebellious. After one particular incident where he used his quirk to sew a bully to the floor and sew his mouth closed, he was kicked out much to the disappointment of his father, which regularly made it known. His education was put on hold for a while and Lautaro spent a lot of time at home with his mother, which is where he first started his obsession with music. On his 11th birthday his mother had bought him a bass guitar and amp. At 14yo, his father was once again relocated to Okinawa, Japan, and the family moved again with him. Lautaro had become accustomed to being a loner, but had started getting into the local rock scene. While in Okinawa he made a few friends that were also into music and started a rock band. His new friends also introduced him to the art of parkour, which he soon found out that his quirk helped with tremendously. He was able to swing from building to building, or catch himself if a jump wasn't quite enough. He quickly became good and had a lot of confidence in his free running abilities, even without the help of his quirk. Lautaro enjoying his time playing shows at the local bars, when he got his first sight of pro heroes in action. When he was 15yo, a villain had hit a particular bar where Lautaro's band was getting ready to play at. She was in the process of robbing it, when she had set the place on fire using her quirk. After people started fleeing a pro hero had taken notice and come to the rescue. He saved many of the people inside including Lautaro, and it was then Lautaro realized he could do the same thing and help people using his quirk. After all, villains which just bullies picking on people who couldn't defend themselves. With some research Lautaro realized that the UA Academy would be holding an entrance exam soon and he made his decision to apply. He has been in training for the last few months, preparing himself and waiting for the entrance exam to start. Despite his father's military ambitions for Lautaro, he had something else in mind and would become a hero, hopefully one his father could respect. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Military Brat # Stand Up for the Little Guy # Music Man Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Quirk Name Stitch and Weave: '''Lautaro can generate hair at will on anywhere on his body and can easily manipulate his own hair, moving it at will up to 30m as long as it is still attached. Touching his hair to activate it, Lautaro's hair begins to hover, and certain strands become almost as hard as metal, with the ability to stitch two things together. Lautaro has learned how to use his hair in a way that allows him to swing from it, which helps him get around quickly. Unfortunately, activating the quirk causes Lautaro to shed leaving noticeable amounts of hair behind. '''Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive